


First Dreadful Heat

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gems In Heat, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Let's just hope none of the famethyst figure out that Holly is in heat..





	

The May month was passing by and so was Holly's heat. Only a few more agonizing days of the strong urges and stench and then it would be over for the year thankfully. The agate let out a shaky sigh, sitting up on her bed and struggling to put her boots on. Her mind was cloudy and all she wanted to do was get fucked by anything or anyone. Unfortunately, she didn't have a mate and there's no way she'd let any of the Famethyst touch her.. unless her heat got too extreme. But hopefully, that wouldn't happen. With a groan, Holly got off of her bed and she wandered out of her room, beginning to go about her day as she patrolled the halls for a bit, checking up on all of the amethysts. The first gem to gently whiff in a hint of the heat was Chip.

The raspberry-coloured amethyst watched Holly, biting her lip a bit. She stood straight, saluting to the agate and smiling a bit, her chipped tooth showing in the process. Holly glanced over toward her and she simply narrowed her eyes, trying her best to stay composed.

"Holly Blue, you smell very nice." Chip shakily mumbled, trying to sound as brave as possible. She tried not to think of being harmed in anyway by the agate. She just wanted to compliment her. Even though Holly had never hurt the amethysts ever since the traitors had left, Chip was still fearful.

The agate squinted a bit at the comment, blushing a bit and slightly smiling. "Thank you." Was all she murmured before going about, wandering the halls to see what the rest of the gems were up to. Holly continued to roam the halls, sighing softly and glancing around. She was beginning to think to herself. No one ever complimented her scent any other day. Why would someone do it now? Was it because of her heat? Was the scent of her heat strong? If it was, she couldn't smell it at all except for the tiny faint punches of the scent whenever she spread her legs. Holly stopped in her tracks as she stood in front of the door to the barracks, simply staring at it. She was beginning to grow nervous. Timidly, she opened the door and looked inside. The gems immediately glanced toward her, most of them smiling and waving. Holly stared for a moment before nervously letting out a hum. Sharky perked her head at smelling the strange scent pass her nose. She glanced around before toward Holly.

"Holls, you.. mm, you smell great. Where have you been?" Sharky whined a bit delightfully, jumping out of her cubby and wandering toward her manager, looking her up and down. Holly's face grew dark with embarrassment, beginning to grow much more nervous. Everyone was staring at the agate, mumbling to one another, chuckles and giggles sounding throughout the room. Bluebell soon joined her friend, staring down at Holly.

"Holly, you honestly smell so good. Jeez, you never smell like this any other day.. you got new perfume, don't you?" She laughed. "Cause it's making me horny." Bluebell blurted out the truth. Holly only nervously responded with a gentle nod, glancing away. Sharky and Bluebell glanced at each other before back toward their friends. The two mischievously grinned and they excitedly wandered toward their friends, beginning to spread the rumour that they had assumed. Gems in the room were beginning to loudly whisper until it caused a ruckus and an uproar of excited quartz soldiers. Holly was nearly drowning in her own sweat, seeming worried, panicked, and somewhat delightful that it was being spread around. The agate was desperate to be fucked but didn't want to be fucked by the rowdy quartzes that she usually used to beat. Somewhat, she was.. afraid.

Excitedly, Bluebell pulled Holly closer and she smiled warmly, leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek.

"Now, don't worry Holly. We'll be gentle with you. You'll get the best treatment ever. Got it?" She crooned. Holly nervously nodded, slightly smiling. Although frozen in anticipation, she was excited to finally get rid of her agonizing heat.


End file.
